pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Follow the Flowers
Follow the Flowers is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 11/9/2019. Story Sorrel is on the phone at the Fuchsia City talking with his father. Hazel is at a counter working on mixing a perfume. Violet is brushing Eevee. Sebastian: You’ve caught an Aron? That is most impressive. Sorrel: I’ll begin utilizing the steel that it sheds with Autotomize and I may be able to use it for making my own prosthetics. Sebastian: Be sure to temper the metal to sheets and bang out any dents in them. Sorrel: I will. Bye father. Sorrel hangs up, as Hazel and Flabébé finish making a perfume round. She sniffs it, grinning. Hazel: So good. Maybe too much honey. Bill: Hello Violet! The group turns to see Bill entering the center, arms covered with documents. Bill: You are just the person that I wanted to see. I managed to discover new moves in the scrolls! Violet: You have? Bill: Yes! Bill shuffles through his papers, spreading them all out on the table. Hazel moves her equipment. Hazel: Excuse you! Bill: No, where is it? Ah, (Points) this one! Violet: (Reading) “Psychic is the power of day. Glitzy Glow creates a barrier to protect the spirit. Dark is the power of the night. Baddy Bad creates a barrier to protect the body.” Glitzy Glow and Baddy Bad? Hazel: (Unimpressed) Whoever thought of these names is not very good at it. Violet: Based off what I’m reading, Glitzy Glow uses the power of the mind to harness light, while Baddy Bad uses the power of the body to harness darkness. I’m uncertain if they work like standard Psychic and Dark type moves. Bill: Well I may actually be able to help you this time! Bill opens a Pokéball, choosing an Abra. Abra: Abra. Sorrel: An Abra? Bill: A Psychic type. Maybe we can use it to help harness the power of the move Glitzy Glow. Violet: Perhaps. That is my desired move. I have recently faced an influx of Grass Poison combo Pokémon. Hazel: So why not learn the new Fire move that you learned about last time? Violet: The wording here. “A barrier to protect the spirit.” I think it will be overall more productive for Eevee to know. Bill: In that case, let’s move outside to the battlefield! Violet and Eevee stand on one side of the battlefield, while Bill and Abra are on the other side. Bill: Just so you know Violet, I’m not that big on battling! Violet: That is fine. Please focus on the Psychic energy for us to mimic. Bill: Okay Abra. Use Psychic. Abra’s head resonates with Psychic energy, bombarding both Violet and Eevee. Violet: “Glitzy Glow bombards the target with telekinetic force.” Eevee, focus your mind on that energy. Imagine a wall and fire it! Eevee holds her ground, scrunching her forehead as she concentrates. Psychic blasts through, launching Eevee into Violet’s arms. Violet: Are you okay? Eevee: Ee. Bill: I’m so sorry! We didn’t mean! Violet: It’s okay. We shall try again. Abra releases a Psychic wave, as Eevee concentrates. A disturbance in the Psychic occurs, forming an energy burst. The winds from the energy burst spread out, carrying Flabébé away. Flabébé: (Freaking out) Flabébé bé! Hazel: Ah! Flabébé! Hazel takes off running, as Sorrel grabs his bag. Sorrel: We’ve got this! You two keep on practicing! Bill: I’m sorry about that! Oh, I’m just messing this all up. Violet: You are not. Let us continue. Sorrel said to keep practicing. Bill: You’re not concerned? Violet: I am. But Sorrel stated that it will be alright. And I listen to him. Now, let us go again. End Scene Hazel runs through Fuchsia City, having lost sight of Flabébé. She comes to a stop as Sorrel catches up. Sorrel: Whew! You’re fast when you want to be. Hazel: Not fast enough! I can’t see Flabébé anywhere! Sorrel: Fear not. For I have the tracking device! Sorrel pulls out his GPS locator, a blip appearing on the map. Hazel: And that’s Flabébé? You’re sure? Your gadget isn’t malfunctioning or the GPS in Flabébé’s flower isn’t fried? Sorrel: No, they are both functioning! I had re-calibrated the machine earlier today and it had an accurate reading. Hazel: In that case lead the way! Sorrel leads Hazel to the entrance of the Safari Zone, the building run down and a “foreclosed” sign in the front. Hazel: This is not good! Hello! (Bangs on door) Is anyone in there?! A guard opens the door, rubbing his eyes as if he had just gotten up. Guard: Huh? What do a bunch of kids want? The Safari Zone closed down like half a year ago. Sorrel: I’m sorry to intrude. But we believe that our Flabébé accidentally was blown into here. Guard: Accidentally? (Scratches head) You have any proof? Sorrel: My GPS locator here states that Flabébé has entered the premises here! Guard: Look, even if I wanted to let you in, I really can’t. I’m supposed to keep— Hazel: That is my Pokémon in there! I demand to speak to your supervisor at once! Guard: (Groans) Fine, fine. Just give me a minute. Hazel and Sorrel wait outside the Safari Zone building, Hazel pacing anxiously. The door opens, revealing a man with long dark blue hair and wearing a business suit without a tie. Pierce: Please forgive the less than warm welcome. My name is Mr. Pierce, and I’m in charge here. Hazel: Well Mr. Pierce, your guard here wouldn’t let us search for my lost Flabébé! Pierce: I understand the situation. He stated you had a tracker? Sorrel nods, showing it to him. Pierce holds his hand out, Sorrel giving him the tracker. Pierce: Incredible. Hi-tech. Who made this? Sorrel: Silph Co. My father works there so he was able to get me the product before it was even distributed to market! Pierce: Ah, if this is truly Silph Co. tech, then our concerns were unwarranted. Come in, come in! Pierce leads them through the Safari Zone, with workers attempting to corral Pokémon. Some workers are luring Doduo in with berries while others are chasing Nidorina that have stolen their equipment. Venonat inspect the area confused while a Slowpoke lazes while being carried. Sorrel: What are you guys doing? Pierce: A little time ago, the Safari Zone was officially closed by the Pokémon Association, due to too many protests about the thought of paying to catch Pokémon and removing them from their natural habitats. They hired my company to help gather the Pokémon and transport them back to their native territories. A lot of political jargon to get to this point but we’ve finally managed. Hazel: Too bad. I’d love to catch one of those cute Nidorina! Pierce: In all honesty, you two shouldn’t be back here at all. But it’s always my policy to assist in resolving an issue before it becomes a big deal. Finding your lost Pokémon isn’t something that requires any outside parties to be involved. Our work is under enough scrutiny as it is. Sorrel: I understand. Any work involving possible harm to Pokémon is heavily monitored. (The locator beeps) Flabébé should be just up ahead! Flabébé is secured in an Exeggcute nest, as Hazel runs over. The Exeggcute all scowl at her. Exeggcute: Exeggcute! Exeggcute! Hazel: I’m sorry! But that Flabébé is mine! Flabébé: Flabébé! Flabébé floats out of the Exeggcute nest, waving goodbye to it. Exeggcute looks upset as Flabébé positions herself behind Hazel’s ear. Hazel: (Giggles) Now that feels better! Pierce: Perfect. I’ll take you back now. Please note that we’ll have to search you two to make sure you didn’t capture any Pokémon here. Same procedure my workers have everyday. Sorrel: Understood. Thank you for being so understanding. Pierce: We all have to help each other out. Once Hazel and Sorrel are cleared, the two head off waving back. Pierce waves to them with a smile, which disappears once they are out of sight. The guard comes over. Guard: What do you want us to do? Pierce: Increase the work rate. I want this place cleared out by the end of the month. Back at the Pokémon Center, Violet and Eevee still face off against Bill and Abra. Violet: Eevee, use Glitzy Glow. Eevee closes her eyes, her forehead glowing purple. She opens her eyes as a telekinetic wave knocks Abra back, leaving up a residual purple barrier that vanishes. Bill: You’ve done it! Now Abra use Psychic! Abra fires a Psychic wave, which slams into the barrier. Bill: “Glitzy Glow creates a barrier to protect the spirit!” It’s a Light Screen! Using Glitzy Glow has the same properties as using Light Screen! Incredible! Violet: What does Light Screen do? Bill: It protects against Special Attacks. And I assume Baddy Bad, which creates a barrier to protect the body, will create a Reflect barrier. Protecting against Physical attacks. Violet: That will be beneficial. This will allow Eevee to battle longer without using as much endurance to take attacks. Eevee: (Excited) Eevee! Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel return. Hazel: We got Flabébé back! Bill: And we fully understand Glitzy Glow! Sorrel: That’s great! Oh, Bill. Do those texts mention any move that resembles a tackle? Bill: (Puzzled) No. But I’ve only deciphered a handful of them so far. Sorrel: Eevee has consistently used a powered up tackle. It has some sort of gold aura. Violet: It did not utilize that today. Bill: Hm. This is most interesting. I must document this! Fuchsia City has a gym just on the outskirts of town! How about tomorrow I go with you to the gym and I can watch your battle! Being in a high stakes battle may trigger the effect. Violet: That is acceptable. (Curtsies) Thank you for the battle and the knowledge. Bill: It is my pleasure. The group is being watched through a pair of binoculars, Pierce watching from a nearby hill. He grins as he lowers the binoculars, as he makes a phone call. Pierce: Inform the boss that I plan on accelerating the timeline. We have obtained an access point inside of Silph Co. Main Events * Bill returns, them learning of the moves Glitzy Glow and Baddy Bad. * Eevee learns Baddy Bad. * Pierce is introduced. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel * Bill * Pierce * Guard * Workers * Dr. Sebastian Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Abra (Bill's) * Doduo * Nidorina * Venonat * Slowpoke * Exeggcute Trivia * This episode marks the first time Bill has revealed a Pokémon. He is the character to take the longest to reveal a Pokémon following his debut, over 5 years. ** His Pokémon, Abra, is based off that being stated to be the first Pokémon he caught in the games. * Violet teaching Eevee Glitzy Glow is based off increasing her defense as her body still suffers from deconditioning. * Sorrel's GPS tracker works, able to track Flabébé. * The Safari Zone closing is based off the reformation of zoos in real life, where people want a natural experience with the animals instead of a forced one. ** It also bears inspiration from PETA, which is against animal cruelty and mistreatment. * Pierce is based off the anime character of the same name. He is of Team Rocket just like the anime. ** This implies that Team Rocket ran the Safari Zone or are simply profiting from its closure. * This episode marks the debut of Team Rocket, the main antagonist group of the series. ** This splinter group of Team Rocket is different from Cobalt's main Team Rocket and the Neo Team Rocket featured in Pokémon Tales: Silver. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Great Rocket arc